As more and more people become users of mobile communication systems, there is an increasing need to utilize new frequency bands. Therefore, cellular communications has expanded into mid-band (carrier frequencies between 6 GHz and 30 GHz) and high-band (carrier frequencies greater than 30 GHz) spectra. Beamforming is needed to compensate large path loss associated with these frequency ranges. There is an increasing need to provide more effective beamforming and acquisition techniques in the mid-band and high-band spectra.